Boondoggie
Boondoggie is the first episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty first episode of the series.Killjoys episode Boondoogie on IMDB The episode aired on June 30, 2017 on Syfy and Space. Dutch and D'avin, with the help of an obnoxious black market dealer, are on the hunt for a weapon that will draw out the Hullen. Johnny receives an SOS from Clara, leading him into the underground world of Hackmods. Summary Dutch, D’avin, Fancy Lee, Alvis, and Pree attack a Hullen stronghold but find only a single Hullen there. He tells Dutch and company that his kind are planning a hostile takeover of the human race before he blows himself up to keep from being interrogated. On the RAC Cruiser, Banyan Grey takes over RAC operations in the Quad while she and her team investigate the large number of missing Killjoys, including Johnny. On the lam, Johnny is looking for Clara and convinces Olli, a hackmod sporting Clara's gun arm, to help him track down his missing pal. The Killjoys need other RAC agents to help them poison plasma pools around the galaxy. To do that, they're going to need to infect them with some good old fashioned Hullen black goo. Dutch enlists the help of black market trader Pippin Foster to locate and bid for a homing beacon to lure Hullen. Olli takes Johnny to a hackmods-only bar in search for clues of Clara's whereabouts. He disguises himself as a hackmod, but when his fake eye mod falls out, Johnny needs Olli to defend his very life. Before the hackmods let him go, they install an obligatory adjustment to Johnny's anatomy, a Digital Finger Laser. Meanwhile, Sweet Janet awaits the arrival of Dutch and company, ready to trade the beacon for some cold hard cash. Beacon in hand, Dutch and company are stopped by border patrol and taken to their lock up facility. Back in Rat City, Olli is keeping eyes on Johnny as he tries to track down Clara. But after Johnny runs out of her sights, Olli is ambushed by an unknown assailant in her apartment. Johnny rushes back to dispose of the assailant and save Olli's life. The assailant Johnny took down had multiple faces and green plasma in its system. While being held by the Border Control agents, it becomes clear they are Hullen. While Dutch distracts, Fancy Lee, D'Avin, Alvis and Pree spring free from the holding cell they were tossed into. Dutch gets the better of her Hullen interrogator, while the others take out all the Hullen in the building. Having acquired the Hullen black goo that they need, Dutch and the gang leave to make their plans to expand their army. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Thom Allison as Pree * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Tommie-Amber Pirie as Olli Additional Cast * Emily Piggford as Yoki * Prince Amponsah as Havigan * Sean Fowler as Cutter * Michael Potter as The Enforcer * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Karen LeBlanc as Banyon Grey * Nicky Lawrence as Sweet Janet * James Hawksley as Repo Man * Krista Bridges as Captain * Jeremy Raymond as Drone Pilot * Meagan Tuck as Hacksaw Server * Giuseppe Chessari as Runaway Jumper * Sarah Demers as Bar Jumper Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Michelle Lovretta (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken as (Co-executive producer) * Stefan Pleszczynski as (Co-executive producer) * Trish Williams (Co-executive producer) Producers * Andrew De Angelis (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Co-producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) * Lena Cordina (Line Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes